rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Nurse With Wound
Nurse With Wound (рус.— Раненая медсестра) — музыкальная группа британского музыканта и художника Стивена Стэплтона. Как правило, NWW причисляют к индастриалу, однако музыка проекта не вписывается ни в один из существующих стилей. На Стэплтона оказали влияние сюрреалистическая живопись и краут-рок. История В 1978 году Стивен Стэплтон и Химан Патак, недавно вернувшиеся из длительной поездки по Германии и находящиеся под сильным впечатлением от краут-рока и сюрреалистической литературы, предлагают своему приятелю Джону Фотергилу создать собственный музыкальную группу. Никто из них практически не умеет играть, однако Фотергил приобретает гитару, Патак — электроорган, а Стэплтон садится за металлическую перкуссию, и в декабре 1978 года, при помощи звукоинженера Ники Роджерса, они за шесть часов записывают дебютный импровизационный альбом, изданный в июне 1979 года собственным лейблом United Dairies под названием Chance Meeting on a Dissecting Table of a Sewing Machine and an Umbrella ("Случайная встреча швейной машинки и зонтика на столе для вскрытий" — так французский поэт-сюрреалист Лотреамон определил когда-то понятие красоты) тиражом 500 экземпляров. Во время записи альбома не строилось долгосрочных проектов, главной идеей было "посмотреть, как все получится", однако, неожиданно для музыкантов, весь тираж альбома расходится в течение недели, и альбом получает неплохие отзывы в некоторых крупных английских музыкальных журналах. Подготовка к записи и запись следующего альбома To the Quiet Men from a Tiny Girl происходит уже более кропотливо. Участие в записи, кроме троих основателей группы, принимает так же Джакьюс Беррокал, и альбом выходит несколько более джазовый и даже этнический, чем дебютный. Вскоре после записи альбома Патак покидает группу (позже он создает собственный проект Hastings of Malawi). В 1980 году Стэплтон и Фотергил вдвоем записывают еще один альбом Merzbild Schwet, на концепцию которого сильное влияние оказывает увлечение Стэплтона дадаизмом. Альбом выходит более электронным, чем предыдущие, над ним ведется серьезная студийная работа, создаются неожиданные и оригинальные электронные эффекты, используется большое количество коллажей из аналоговых сэмплов. Merzbild Schwet и To the Quiet Men from a Tiny Girl выходят одновременно в середине 1980 года так же на United Dairies и так же тиражом 500 экземпляров. Вскоре после этого Фотергил покидает NWW и уходит в Lemon Kittens. Сотрудничество Стэплтона и Фотергила в будущем еще продолжится, однако, оно будет носить уже эпизодический характер. В 1981 году Стэплтон под именем NWW при участии Джима Тирлвелла и Тревора Рейди записывает альбом Insect and Individual Silenced, получивший очень плохие отзывы в прессе и, даже по мнению самого Стэплтона, являющийся ужасным. Тогда же Стэплтон начинает активно сотрудничать с Whitehouse. Стэплтон принимает участие в перформансах Whitehouse, Уильям Беннет участвует в перформансах NWW. В том же году выходит альбом The 150 Murderous Passions, записанный совместно с Беннеттом. В 1982 году появляется полностью сольный альбом Homotopy to Marie. В 1983 году во время индустриального фестиваля The Equinox Event Стэплтон знакомится с Дэвидом Тибетом, игравшим тогда в Psychic TV и представлявшем на фестивале свой новый проект Dog's Blood Order. Тибет приглашает Стэплтона поучаствовать в записи альбома Nature Unveiled, и одновременно Стэплтон и Тибет записывают новый, полностью электронный, состоящий из холодных абстрактных коллажей альбом NWW Gyllenskold, Geijerstam and I at Rydbergs, вышедший в 1984 году в виде двенадцатидюймовой EP. После этого Дэвид Тибет становится новым постоянным участником Nurse With Wound. Тогда же в 1984 году к NWW присоединяется и Диана Роджерсон. При ее участии проходит серия перформансов в нескольких европейских странах и уже вместе с ней записывается новый EP Brained By Falling Masonry. Начиная с 1985 года в записях NWW начинает принимать периодическое участие Энни Анексити из Strawberry Switchblade, а с 1986 года — Кристоф Химанн из H.N.A.S. и Дэвид Джекмен из Organum. Кроме того, примерно в это же время в NWW появляется новый постоянный участник — Крис Вэллис. Стэплтон также принимает активное участие в H.N.A.S. и Organum. В 1986 году на немецком лейбле Torso Records выходит наиболее технически совершенный на тот момент альбом NWW Spiral Insana. Альбом звучит гораздо более мягко, чем предыдущие работы, даже почти эмбиентно, и на нем можно заметить некоторое влияние работ Клауса Шульце. Тогда же в 1986 году выходит первый альбом серии Automating — сборник трэков Стэплтона, появлявшихся на альбомах других музыкантов. В 1987 году выходит сборник неиздавашихся вещей последних лет Drunk With the Old Man of the Mountains и альбом уникального проекта Nurse With Wound and The Hafler Trio Hit Again! (The Murray Fontana Orchestra Plays The Hafler Trio), на котором, под именем The Murray Fontana Orchestra 49 музыкантов, включая Джима Тирлвелла, Эдварда Ка-Спела, Дэвида Кенни, Глена Вэллиса, Джона Фотергила, Уильяма Беннета, Джона Мёрфи, Грэма Ревелля, Диану Роджерсон, Стивена Стэплтона, Дэвида Джекмена, Джона Бэланса, Карла Блэйка, Эндрю МакКинзи и Дэвида Тибета. Альбом посвящен Мюррею Фонтана — музыканту-экспериментатору, покончившему с собой во имя музыки. Murray Fontana Orchestra также принял участие в записи альбома The Sylvie and Babs Hi-Fi Companion ''(записанного в 1985 году, но пересведенного и изданного в 1988 году), вторая сторона которого включает фрагмент записи последнего выступления самого Мюррея Фонтана. В 1988 году создаётся подразделение United Dairies — Idle Hole Records, ставшее результатом желания выйти на более профессиональный уровень. Первыми пелизами Idle Hole становятся медитативный, полуэмбиентный 3LP ''Soliloquy for Lilith и авангардно-роковый мини-LP Alas The Madonna Does Not Function. В 1989 году Стэплтон перебирается в Ирландию и в ознаменование переезда и новоселья издает двенадцатидюймовый EP Cooloorta Moon. В том же году на лондонском лейбле People Who Can't (отделение Vinyl Experience) выходит первый компакт NWW — A Sucked Orange, содержащий 28 мини-пьес, представляющих различные стили Nurse With Wound. И тогда же выходит вторая часть серии Automating — Automating Volume Two. В 1990 году People Who Can't преобразуется в самостоятельный лейбл World Serpent, а United Dairies становится его подразделением (другими саб-лейблами становятся Durtro Дэвида Тибета и Tursa Тони Вэйкфорда из Sol Invictus). Одним из первых релизов нового лейбла становится переиздание в виде бокс-сета на LP и CD трех первых альбомов Nurse With Wound под названием Psilotripitaka (в качестве бонуса к бокс-сету прилагается CDEP The Ladies Home Tickler, содержащий два трэка, выходивших в начале 80-х на компиляциях. EP переиздан отдельно в 1993 году). Другим релизом World Serpent становится 3LP NWW/C93/Sol Invictus Lumbs Sister с саундтрэком к одноименному сюрреалистическому фильму Криса Уолиса. При участии Тони Вэйкфорда записывается новый альбом NWW Soresucker. Также выходит концертный гитарно-нойзовый Live at Bar Maldoror, содержащий материал, записанный в 1984—1986 годах, и полностью электронный Creakiness, насыщенный странными эффектами, вызывающими ассоциации с диснеевскими мультфильмами. В 1992 году выходит один из самых мощных и индустриальных альбомов Nurse With Wound — Thunder Perfect Mind, являющийся сестринским по отношению к одноименному альбому Current 93. В 1994 году появляется минималистичный техно-альбом, звучащий как издевательство над модными в то время электронными стилями — безумный Rock 'n Roll Station. Примерно в это же время с NWW начинают активно сотрудничать Колин Поттер и Пит Боуг. Начиная с 1993 года Стэплтон тесно общается со Stereolab, результатом чего становятся сначала несколько ремиксов от Стэплтона, а затем два альбом NWW/Stereolab Cramb Duck и Simple Headphone Mind, на которых Стэплтон выступает также и в роли продюсера. На альбомах узнаваемо слышны обе группы, хотя все и выполнено в нео-краут-роковом ключе, характерном для Stereolab. За счет участия Стэплтона музыка звучит гораздо жёстче, чем на обычных альбомах Stereolab, а вокал Летисии Садье в сочетании с гитарой Стивена вызывает довольно странное ощущение. В этот же период выходят альбомы Yagga Blues, Who Can I Turn To Stereo и Acts of Senseless Beauty, которые, возможно, являются одними из лучших у NWW, и на которых кристаллизовалась квинтэссенция более чем двадцатилетней истории группы. В 1994 году группа записывает очередной студийный альбом — ''Rock 'n Roll Station''. В 1996 году — ''Who Can I Turn To Stereo''. В 1999 году — ''An Awkward Pause''. В период времени с 2002 года по 2013 год было выпущено примерно 19 альбомов. На данный момент дискография NWW насчитывает практически 160 альбомов. Дата выхода самых последних релизов — 2015 год. Состав Нынешний состав * Стивен Стэплтон (Babs Santini; Steven Stapleton) — вокал (1979 — настоящее время) * Колин Поттер (Colin Potter) — электроника * Энрю Лайлс (Andrew Liles) — клавишные * Мэттью Уолдрон (Matthew Waldron) — бас-гитара Бывшие участники * Джон Фотергилл (John Fothergill) — гитара (1979—1980) * Химан Патак (Heeman Pathak) — клавишные (электроорган) (1979—1980) * Дэвид Майкл Баунтинг (David Tibet; David Michael Bunting) Так же в разное время NWW сотрудничали со следующими музыкантами * Дэйв Эндрюс (Blind Dave Andrews) * Энни Анексити (Annie Anxiety) * Джон Бэланс (Geoff Rushton; John Balance) * Дороти Бендик (Dorothea Bendik) * Уилльям Беннетт (William Bennett) * Жак Беррокал (Jacques Berrocal) * Карл Блэйк (Karl Blake) * Пит Боуг (Peat Bog) * Грэм Бонд (Graham Bond) * Кен Брик (Ken Brick) * Дэвид Майкл Баунтинг (David Tibet; David Michael Bunting) * Фиона Энн Барр (Fiona Anne Burr) * Лаура Калланд (Laura Calland) * Росс Кэнон (Ross Canon) * Эндрю Кокс (Andrew Cox) * Джефф Кокс (Geoff Cox) * Майкл Доусон (Michael Dawson) * Сара Доусон (Sarah Dawson) * Лиза Доннан (Lisa Donnan) * Пол Доннан (Paul Donnan) * Мэри Дауд (Mary Dowd) * Дэвид Эллиотт (David Elliott) * Маргарет Эверс (Margaret Evers) * Харпункт Фикс (Harpunkt Fix) * Сара Фюллер (Sarah Fuller) * Крис Фюрс (Chris Furse) * Кристин Гловер (Christine Glover) * Клайв Грэм (Clive Graham) * Роберт Хейг (Robert Haigh) * Уилф Харрис (Wilf Harris) * Кристоф Химанн (Christoph Heemann) * Стивен Холмс (Stephen Holmes) * Пол Херст (Paul Hurst) * Дэвид Джекман (David Jackman) * Роман Джагг (Roman Jugg) * Эдвард Ка-Спел (Edward Ka-Spel) * Дэвид Кенни (David Kenny) * Даррен Кинаби (Darren Kingaby) * Синан Леонг (Sinan Leong) * Джеймс Маннокс (James Mannox) * Барри МакКарус (Barry McCarus) * Флора МакКринделл (Flora McCrindell) * Роуз МакДаулл (Rose McDowall) * Питер МакГи (Peter McGhee) * Эндрю МакКинзи (Andrew McKenzie) * Джо Мик (Joe Meek) * Марк Монин (Marc Monin) * Айва Морган (Iva Morgan) * Джон Мёрфи (John Murphy) * Скайя Нисизато (Scaia Nishizato) * Тоут Нисизато (Taut Nishizato) * Джон Орр (John Orr) * Дуглас Пирс (Douglas Pearce) * Анита Планк (Anita Plank) * Тревор Рейди (Trevor Reidy) * Грэм Ревелл (Graeme Revell) * Трейси Робертс (Tracy Roberts) * Ники Роджерс (Nicky Rogers) * Диана Роджерсон (Crystale Quimm; Chrystal Belle Scrodd; Diana Rogerson) * Ритва Росс (Ritva Ross) * Хью Сандерс (Hugh Sanders) * Брэдфорд Стир (Bradford Steer) * Джонатан Стоун (Johnathan Stone) * Конори Судзуки (Konori Suzuki) * Робби Сильвестр (Robbie Sylvester) * Джим Тирвелл (James te Foetus; Clint Ruin; Jim Thirlwell) * Алан Тренч (Alan Trench) * Петр Вастль (Petr Vastl) * Тони Уэйкфорд (Tony Wakeford) * Крис Уоллис (Chris Wallis) * Глен Майкл Уоллис (Glen Michael Wallis) * Руби Уоллис (Ruby Wallis) * Татхата Уоллис (Tathata Wallis) * Ларри Вендт (Larry Wendt) * Брайан Уильямс (Brian Williams) * Джули Вуд (Joolie Wood) Дискография Студийные альбомы * 1979 — Chance Meeting On A Dissecting Table Of A Sewing Machine And An Umbrella * 1980 — To The Quiet Men From A Tiny Girl * 1980 — Merzbild Schwet * 1981 — Insect & Individual Silenced * 1982 — Homotopy To Marie * 1983 — Ostranenie 1913 * 1985 — The Sylvie And Babs Hi-Fi Companion * 1986 — Spiral Insana * 1987 — Scrag! * 1988 — Soliloquy For Lilith * 1988 — Alas The Madonna Does Not Function * 1989 — A Sucked Orange * 1992 — Thunder Perfect Mind * 1994 — Rock 'n Roll Station * 1996 — Who Can I Turn To Stereo * 1999 — An Awkward Pause * 2002 — Man With The Woman Face * 2003 — Salt Marie Celeste * 2003 — She And Me Fall Together In Free Death * 2003 — The Musty Odour Of Pierced Rectums (A Collection Of Obsolete Primitive Variations) * 2003 — Chance Meeting Of A Defective Tape Machine And Migraine * 2004 — Shipwreck Radio Volume One (Seven Sonic Structures From Utv?r) * 2005 — The Little Dipper Minus Two (Echo Poeme Sequence 1) * 2005 — Echo Poeme. Sequence N° 2 * 2005 — Shipwreck Radio Volume Two (Eight Enigmatic Episodes From Utvær) * 2006 — Shipwreck Radio: Final Broadcasts * 2006 — Soundpooling * 2006 — A Handjob From The Laughing Policeman * 2006 — Stereo Wastelands * 2006 — Rat Tapes One * 2008 — Huffin' Rag Blues * 2008 — The Bacteria Magnet * 2009 — The Surveillance Lounge * 2009 — Space Music * 2013 — Chromanatron EP * 1983 — Gyllenskold, Geijerstam And I At Rydberg’s * 1984 — Brained By Falling Masonry * 1984 — No Hiding From The Blackbird / Burial Of The Sardine (Current 93 / Nurse With Wound) * 1987 — Crank / Wisecrack (Nurse With Wound / Termite Queen, The) * 1988 — Faith’s Favourites (Current 93 / Nurse With Wound) * 1988 — Scrambled Egg Rebellion In The Smegma Dept / Time Stands Still (Nurse With Wound / Current 93) * 1989 — Cooloorta Moon / A Piece Of The Sky Is Missing * 1989 — ????! (Nurse With Wound · Sol Invictus · Current 93) * 1990 — Soresucker * 1990 — Sinister Senile E.P. * 1990 — The Ladies Home Tickler * 1991 — The Mnemonic Fire Escape EP (Richard Sinclair’s Caravan Of Dreams / Nurse With Wound / Underworlde, The) * 1992 — Alien * 1992 — Steel Dream March Of The Metal Men * 1993 — Crumb Duck (Stereolab / Nurse With Wound) * 1995 — Alice The Goon * 1995 — Yagga Blues * 1997 — Simple Headphone Mind (Stereolab · Nurse With Wound) * 2004 — Having Fun With The Prince Of Darkness * 2005 — Duplais Blanche Box Set (Nurse With Wound / The Broken Penis Orchestra) * 2005 — Afraid 1 & 2 / Geometric Horsehair Cavalcade (John Contreras / Rose McDowall / Nurse With Wound) * 2005 — Sand Tangled Women (Echo Poeme Sequence 3) * 2010 — Rushkoff Coercion * 2011 — 4 Orphans (irr. app. (ext.) + Nurse With Wound) * 2014 — Lea Tanttaaria / Great-God-Father-Nieces (Adolf Wolfli / Nurse With Wound) * 2015 — Leon Lehautier / Close To You (Andre Salmon, Nurse With Wound) Сплиты * 1981 — The 150 Murderous Passions (сплит с Whitehouse) * 1984 — No Hiding From The Blackbird / The Burial Of The Sardine * 1985 — Mi-Mort (сплит с Current 93) * 1985 — Nylon Coverin' Body Smotherin' (сплит с Current 93) * 1986 — A Missing Sense / Rasa (сплит с Organum) * 1987 — Nurse With Wound And The Hafler Trio Hit Again! (сплит с The Hafler Trio) * 1988 — Faith’s Favourites (сплит с Current 93) * 1990 — Caught From Behind (сплит с Ramleh) * 1990 — Horse / Lex Talionis / Lumbs Sister (сплит с Current 93 и Sol Invictus) * 1990 — Caught From Behind (M.T.T. Mauro Teho Teardo Featuring Nurse With Wound & Ramleh) * 1991 — Creakiness / Firemoon (сплит с Spasm) * 1996 — Crumb Duck (сплит с Stereolab) * 1997 — Simple Headphone Mind (сплит с Stereolab) * 1997 — Acts of Senseless Beauty (сплит с Aranos) * 2001 — Santoor Lena Bicycle (сплит с Aranos) * 2001 — Bright Yellow Moon (сплит с Current Ninety Three) * 2001 — Motherfuckers Live + Hot Buttered Xhol (сплит с Xhol Caravan + Current Ninety Three* / Кристоф Химанн) * 2002 — Music For The Horse Hospital / Sounds From The Horse Hospital (сплит с Current Ninety Three) * 2003 — Chance Meeting Of Nurse With Wound And Unveiled On Charlottenborg (сплит с Unveiled) * 2004 — Angry Eelectric Finger 1 — Tape Monkey Mooch (сплит с Jim O’Rourke) * 2004 — Angry Eelectric Finger 2 — Paraparaparallelogrammatica (сплит с Cyclobe) * 2004 — Angry Eelectric Finger 3 — Mute Bell Extinction Process (сплит с irr. app. (ext.)) * 2004 — Angry Eelectric Finger (Spitch’cock One) ((сплит с Cyclobe, irr. app. (ext.), Jim O’Rourke) * 2004 — Hanu @ Basecloud (сплит с Earthmonkey) * 2004 — Angry Eelectric Finger — Raw Material — Zero Mix (сплит с Colin Potter) * 2007 — Disconnected (сплит с Faust) * 2010 — Erroneous, A Selection Of Errors (Larsen & Nurse With Wound featuring Fritz Muller) * 2010 — Erroneous: A Selection of Errors (сплит с Fritz Mueller and Larsen) * 2011 — Rupture (сплит с Graham Bowers) * 2011 — The Iron Soul of Nothing (сплит с Sunn O)))) * 2012 — Cabbalism (сплит с Blind Cave Salamander) * 2013 — SIC (сплит с Aranos) * 2013 — Parade (сплит с Graham Bowers) * 2013 — Diploid (сплит с Parade Epilogue) * 2014 — ExcitoToxicity (сплит с Graham Bowers) * 2015 — Mutation…The Lunatics Are Running The Asylum… (сплит с Graham Bowers) * 2015 — Cabbalism I & II (сплит с Blind Cave Salamander) * 2015 — Cabbalism III (сплит с Blind Cave Salamander) Компиляции * 1986 — Automating Volume One * 1986 — Ladies Home Tickler (Three Piece Sweet) * 1986 — Adolf Wolfli — Graeme Revell, Nurse With Wound And Deficit Des Annees Anterieures* — Necropolis, Amphibians & Reptiles — The Music Of Adolf Wolfli * 1987 — Drunk With The Old Man Of The Mountains * 1989 — Automating Volume Two * 1989 — Gyllenskold / Brained * 1989 — Present The Sisters Of Pataphysics * 1990 — Psilotripitaka * 1992 — Sugar Fish Drink (A Layman’s Guide To Cod Surrealism) * 1993 — Large Ladies With Cake In The Oven * 1996 — Crumb Duck (Nurse With Wound & Stereolab) * 1997 — A Missing Sense * 1999 — The Swinging Reflective — Favourite Moments Of Mutual Ecstasy * 2001 — Funeral Music for Perez Prado * 2003 — England’s Hidden Reverse (Nurse With Wound / Current 93 / Coil) * 2004 — Angry Eelectric Finger (Nurse With Wound · Jim O’Rourke · Cyclobe · irr. app. (ext.) * 2005 — Livin' Fear Of James Last * 2008 — Two Shaves And A Shine Remix Project * 2009 — Flawed Existence * 2009 — Paranoia In Hi-Fi: Earworms 1978—2008 * 2009 — The Surveillance Lounge / The Memory Surface * 2010 — Automating Volume Three * 2012 — Creakiness And Other Misdemeanours * 2012 — More Automating * 2012 — A Sucked Orange / Scrag * 2014 — Terms And Conditions Apply Концертные альбомы * 1991 — Live At Bar Maldoror Прочее * 1985 — NL Centrum-Amsterdam (Current 93 / Nurse With Wound) * 1987 — Automating Vol 2 * 1987 — Brained / Gyllenskold * 2007 — Tooth, Teeth, Milk, Skin, Teeth * 2006 — Possible Nursemix For Sun And Moon Ensemble * 2008 — The Funktion Of The Hairy Egg * 2008 — The Continuous Accident * 2008 — May The Fleas Of A Thousand Camels Infest Your Armpits * 2009 — The Memory Surface — Disc A * 2009 — The Memory Surface — Disc B * 2009 — Ød Lot * 2011 — Orgasm Mix (NWW / A) * 2011 — Space Music 2 * 2011 — The Vernacular Surface * 2012 — Lumb’s Sister * 2012 — Dream Memory * 2012 — ? * 2012 — Lofoten Deadhead * 2012 — Gulls Just Wanna Have Fun * 2013 — Purtle (Nurse With Wound w/ Current 93) * 2013 — Diploid (Parade ~ Epilogue) (Nurse With Wound • Graham Bowers) * 2013 — Xerography * 2013 — Silver Bromide ? * 2014 — The Sadness Of Things * 2014 — Huffin' Rag Blues Vinyl Mix * 2014 — Musical Pumpkin Cottage * 2014 — Lumb’s Sister * 2014 — Octopus * 2014 — Contrary Motion * 2014 — Miasm * 2014 — The Great Ecstasy Of The Basic Corrupt * 2014 — Requital For Lady Day Галерея Категория:Музыканты по алфавиту Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Группы экспериментального рока Категория:Коллективы Великобритании Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке Категория:Коллективы из Лондона